gaw_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliances
An alliance is a collection of players that can work together to help each other and achieve a variety of goals. Each commander can belong to at most one alliance at a time. An alliance is formed by a single player who pays an alliance starting fee (100,000 metal, 50,000 crystal, 25,000 gas) and then chooses an alliance name. That player is then assigned the role of Admiral within the alliance. New roles (ranks) can then be assigned by the Admiral and the alliance will continue to exist as long as the Admiral does not leave or disband it (which also destroys all pooled alliance resources and space stations). The possible roles are as follows (in this order): *'Admiral': can disband alliance, accept/expel members, set member roles, upgrade space station, start missions, set alliance info notice and information, and post to the alliance board *'Captain': can accept/expel members, set member roles (for roles lower than captain), upgrade Space Station, start Missions, set alliance info notice and information, and post to the alliance board *'Diplomat': can edit the public (external) alliance information section *'Adviser': can create/edit posts on the internal alliance board *'Commander': all players that join and are not specifically assigned a role There can only be 1 Admiral, and up to 4 Captains, 2 Diplomats and 2 Advisers. To join an alliance a player needs to make a request which can then be accepted by the Admiral or a Captain. They can leave the alliance at any time. Capabilities Alliances get the following capabilities: *An alliance chat room that only members can see and use *Ranked members can post message on a message board *All members can send mail to the whole alliance *All members can share battle reports and spy reports with the whole alliance *All members can see a list of the alliance members and their personal scores and status (how long ago they were online) *The alliance has the ability to build an alliance space station which unlocks many further features *When members of an alliance attack another person who belongs to an alliance, it is reported in global chat. Only the alliance names are mentioned, not the player names, although in alliance chat the same message is repeated but with info about which alliance member was involved (but not the name of the opposing alliance's member). *Alliance members can send out invitations for joint strikes so that any alliance member can help with an attack *Alliance members that have an alliance depot can have another alliance member's fleet stationed at their planet for protection Space Station The alliance space station allows players to pool resources to upgrade the station and unlock many capabilities: *Start missions with prizes which are similar to events but are limited to alliance members *Buy blueprints for building advanced ships *Reduction in the flight time for stationed fleets (between alliance members) Alliance Score Alliances are ranked by their alliance score. While the precise calculation details of the score are not yet fully understood, it is definitely related to the total personal score of all players within the alliance. The current theory is that the score is equal to the number of alliance members plus the sum of all alliance member personal scores divided by 100 (although players with certain roles might count more). An alliance is limited to 50 players, although this can be increased in the case of premium members. Category:Alliances